Always
by LayofLeithien
Summary: I realize that the storyline of Jack and Sam finally getting into a relationship with one another has been done so many times it's almost done to death but I always find those fanfiction stories are my favorite so I though I would give it a shot. So, obviously, this story is my attempt to tell the true beginning of Jack and Sam's love story.
1. Prologue

**Setting:** The prologue is between the 13th and 14th episodes of the 10th season. The majority of the story takes place at the tail end of the 8th season. If I decide to jump to another time in the show I'll warn you so you won't be terribly confused.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Stargate or its characters. Although I wish I did.

This is my first fanfiction so I would ask that you be nice but constructive criticism never hurt anyone.

Also, I will try to update often so I don't leave hanging for very long.

* * *

Sam's heart always ached a little but when she had to listen to his voice over the phone instead of in person when he whispered something witty in her ear, "No, sir. Still no news on where Daniel might be."

"You would think after two years you would stop calling me _'sir'_." Jack quipped in response.

"After what I just said you're more worried about what name I call you?" she said with sarcasm. Sam could feel a smile beginning to form on her lips. His simpleton ways always gave her a reason to cheer up even when she was having an incredibly terrible day.

"Yes, well, you know me. Always prioritizing." he said with his own dose of sarcasm. He bit his lip because he really was worried about his friend but in terribly difficult to concentrate with her voice in his ear.

A silence fell between. For a few moments they just listened to each other, taking comfort in the, sound.

"Jack…" she whispered longingly, missing him more with each breath.

"I know, Sam. Me too." he said softly, feeling the same ache.


	2. Chapter 1

The good reviews from just a small snippet of my story make me very happy and it keeps me motivated to keep writing. Thank you!

* * *

"You know, Carter, the Goa'uld are running with their tales planted firmly between their legs and the Replicators bit the proverbial dust. So…" said Jack, waving his hands in her direction to indicate he was waiting for her to answer the unspoken question.

Sam slightly shook her head and smirked as the two Air Force Officers rounding a corner while walking towards the elevator. "As many times as you've asked me, what makes you think I've changed my mind about going to your cabin, sir?" replied Sam, trying not to look smug.

"There's this thing called, 'celebrating one's victories'," he said, moving his hand in the air in front of him as if the words were written plainly in the air. They turned right and the elevator door opened as they approached to let out a fellow Airman. They stepped into the empty elevator and Jack pushed the buttons for levels 27 and 28.

"I don't know, sir. Fishing doesn't sound like much of a celebration to me." She said, her smirk growing to a grin as the elevator doors closed. Sam loved to poke fun at her Commanding Officer about his precious cabin in Minnesota.

The elevator descended further down into the mountain. Jack sighed lightly, "You will submit to my will Colonel. I have no doubts." With that he shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets, his own smirk widening across his face.

Bam. There it was. Same turned her head to look at him and there on her face was that bright, radiating smile he loved to see. Many times he would go well out of his way just to make her smile.

"Feeling confident today, sir?" she said, feeling confident herself. She knew she was going to finally say yes and go to General O'Neill's cabin, but he didn't which make his confidence that much funnier.

"Great victories tend to make one feel good about themselves, Carter." He paused as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened to level 27. "The outdoors. Trees. The Land of 10,000 Lakes. Clear blue skies. How can you resist that?" he asked as he slowly stepped off the elevator, turned around, and held the elevator doors open by leaning on them with his left arm raised.

"One usually resists by saying no" Same herself paused and looked directly at him with a clearly sarcastic smile covering her face, "sir."

Finally picking up on the hint that she was toying with him, Jack straightened his stance and smiled broadly. "Resistance is futile." Jack sung his right arm out beside him nearly taking out Sergeant Siler who was about to step into the elevator. Jack didn't even notice but Sam had to cover he mouth with one of her hands to prevent herself from laughing profusely. "Sir, I thought you hated Sci-Fi."

"Oh, you know, I might have heard that line while flipping to The Simpsons." Jack put his arm to his side and continued to speak while the elevator doors began to close, "Tomorrow. 0800. I'll pick you up. Be ready." He about-faced and disappeared behind the doors.

Sam couldn't help but get a few butterflies fluttering around on her stomach. To be stuck in a truck with Brigadier General Jack O'Neill for 12 hours and then spend an undetermined amount of time with him cooped up him in his lake cabin. Needless to say, it would be time to remember.

The elevator again stopped and opened its doors to let out its occupants. Sam collected her thoughts and made her way directly to the control room and grabbed the file she had left their and made her way back to up to her lab. The entire trip there she kept an amused grin on her face. Jack has finally gotten his wish after eight years of rejection. She reached the door to her lab, swiped her key card, and the blast door opened. It was pitch black so Sam reached for the switch. When the lights flickered on she took a long hard look at the place that had become her home. The place where she felt most at ease. It had been two weeks since the defeat of the replicators and the demise of the Goa'uld and nearly as long since her father, Jacob Carter, had passed away so unexpectedly. Since then, she had received a multitude of job offers which still went unanswered.

Sam slowly strode around her center lab table, running her hand along the edge as she did. They all knew they would one day have to move on from SG-1 but she hadn't expected that time to sneak up them so soon. She thought about how everyone one her team would react if she did take the job she wanted at Area 51. Her thoughts then wondered to what would become of her life, what would be become of her, without Teal'c, Daniel, and Gen. O'Neill there by her side every day.

Jack had finally wrangled her into saying yes. Eight years later and they would finally be able enjoy Minnesota log cabin he was to particularly fond of. SG-1 could enjoy one final small adventure together before massive decisions had to be made about their futures. He had already been told, not asked, by General Hammond that he would be promoted and taking over Homeworld Security in Washington D.C. They needed someone they thoroughly trusted and who had Stargate Command and off-world experience to take the position. Even though he completely detested even the idea of working with all the blow-hard bureaucrats, he knew it would be best for the program. He wondered how his team would react to the news as her made his way around large desk to his comfortable leather chair and plopped himself down in it.

Aloud ringing from the dreaded red phone interrupted his thoughts.

"O'Neill" he said briskly

'_Jack!'_ said a most familiar and welcomed voice

"George!" he responded most pleasantly

'_So how's the packing going?' _General Hammond asked

"Oh, you know, it's going…and going." Jack said with just a hint of sarcasm as he drummed his fingers on his desk.

'_You haven't started have you?' _Gen Hammond chuckled in the other end of the line

"Nope, sure haven't, General." He said a little more brightly

'_You have to tell them sometime, Jack." _said Gen Hammond more seriously

"I know, I know." replied Jack, his smile falling.

"_While we're on the subject, the President wanted me to ask you about the arrangements of…" _After that Jack's mind drifted elsewhere and didn't really pay attention to the conversation. His thoughts were wandered from Sam's smile to which fishing pole he would use.

Daniel cruised down the hallways towards Teal'c's quarters, his hands deep in his pockets. When he reached the door, he rapped on it just loudly enough for Teal'c to hear. From the other side of the door her heard, "Enter" in that familiar bass voice.

Daniel opened the door completely and stepped in just past the threshold. The large, muscled Jaffa was blowing out the dozens of candles placed all around his room.

"How may I assist you, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired, turning to face his friend.

"Just came to see if you had given Jack an answer about the cabin tomorrow. We all know how you feel about fishing in Jack's pond." Daniel said with a little humor but mostly apprehension. He was nervous because he was almost certain Sam would give Jack the same answer she had given him for the past eight years. So if Teal'c said no Daniel would have to come up with some excuse to back out.

Teal'c took a couple steps forward, "I have agreed to go, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel felt so relieved he blew out a pent up breath and rocked on his heals lightly, "Oh, thank God."

Teal'c always raised an eyebrow when someone said some sort of exclamation about God. Though he would never say so, he understood why Daniel was so relieved that he wouldn't be the only one going to Jack's cabin.

"Well, I'm going to go pack for this boy's excursion." said Daniel as he turned to leave.

"Do you not believe Colonel Carter will be accompanying us?" asked Teal'c

Daniel turned back to face Teal'c, "She's always turned him down in the past. I don't see why she would change her mind now."

"Our victorious battle against the Goa'uld and the Replicators." Teal'c proclaimed proudly, clasping his hands behind his back and puffing out his chest.

Daniel nodded his head in agreement, "Guess we'll find out tomorrow." He shrugged, hands still in his pockets. "I'll see you in the morning, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded and turned his attention pack to the candles as Daniel spun around and made his way to the men's locker room to retrieve his things.


End file.
